1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to ski and skipole securing and carrying devices, and in particular, to ski/pole lock devices which may be folded to be carried in the pocket of the skier during non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems associated with hand transport of skiing equipment without a lock and carrier have long been recognized in the art. The equipment is awkward to carry and separation and subsequent loss of equipment is all too common. In addition, cost of ski equipment has soared and theft is now a major problem.
To prevent loss of equipment, many devices have been developed for securing and carrying skis and poles as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,343; 3,999,655; 3,985,275, and 4,057,983. While securing the skis and poles, such devices are not largely used because of their size and bulkiness. The skier who is on the slopes and using the equipment is faced with the further problem of storing the ski carrier to prevent its loss by theft or misplacement. It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide a ski/pole lock/carrier which may be folded for placement in the pocket during skiing.